


26 Things About Gibbs...

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… which change when Tony is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Things About Gibbs...

Amorous: Something Gibbs just should not be expected to be (unless it’s Tony he’s trying to seduce).  
   
Breathless: Something Gibbs just refuses to be (unless he’s watching Tony slowly strip for him).  
   
Confident: Something Gibbs just always is (unless he’s reaching out to reverently touch Tony’s naked body for the first time).  
   
Dominance: Something Gibbs just naturally exudes (unless Tony’s fucking him into the mattress).  
   
Exuberance: Something that just goes against Gibbs’ essence (unless he’s praising Tony’s skills after being subjected to his mouth and tongue).  
   
Fidgeting: Something Gibbs just will not do (unless Tony has him tied to the bed blindfolded and whispers all the delicious things he has planned in Gibbs' ear).  
   
Giddy: Something Gibbs just will not be (unless every time he gets to have his way with Tony counts).  
   
Heaven: Something Gibbs just doesn't really dare to believe in (unless Tony takes him there).  
   
Insatiable: Something Gibbs’ iron self-control just will not allow him to be (unless it concerns Tony, of course).  
   
Jealous: Something Gibbs just does not really feel (unless someone gets too close to Tony; about a mile away should be safe, after all Tony is his).  
   
Kinky: Something Gibbs just won't be (unless it’s something Tony wants him to try, then he’s all for it).  
   
Loquacious: Something Gibbs just isn’t (unless he’s in bed with Tony, because then the man can beg and beg and beg in interesting ways).  
   
Mindless: Something Gibbs just cannot be (unless Tony has his way with him, then he’s practically lost at the first touch).  
   
Never: Something that Gibbs just doesn’t promise (unless it’s to Tony when he asks him if Gibbs will ever leave him).  
   
Obvious: Something Gibbs just will avoid being at all times (unless it’s about showing Tony how much he loves him).  
   
Playful: Something that Gibbs just won't be (unless he’s teasing Tony, driving him to the brink again and again).  
   
Quick: Something Gibbs just is in mind and body and appreciates in others (unless he’s making love to Tony, then he just wants to stretch the moment forever).  
   
Romantic: Something that just isn’t in Gibbs’ nature (unless it makes Tony smile).  
   
Stern: Something Gibbs just is at all times (unless Tony distracts him with sweet butterfly kisses).  
   
Timid: Something Gibbs just cannot be (unless Tony’s covering his body head to toe, thrusting into him relentlessly, sucking and biting the sensitive spot on the side of his neck).  
   
Unabashed: Something Gibbs just has always been (unless the first time Tony fucked him in semi-public is taken into account; that had him blushing, then moaning, then coming).  
   
Vulnerable: Something Gibbs just doesn't feel (unless the times he doubts whether Tony still finds him attractive are included).  
   
Whimpering: Something Gibbs just will not do (unless Tony’s mouth has been teasing him mercilessly for half an hour, refusing to swallow him down and let him come).  
   
Xebec: Something Gibbs just always hoped but knows won't ever get to sail (unless he concedes to Tony's plans for their honeymoon, which he is sure he eventually will, as always).  
   
Yearning: Something Gibbs’ control just won't allow him to do (unless he sees Tony across the bullpen and knows it’s hours yet before he can touch him again).  
   
Zealous: Something Gibbs just only ever is about the job (unless making Tony happy also counts).  
 


End file.
